Troy with Sohma's
by DarkFireyRose
Summary: Let's just say that the title says everything.That and it has Uo and Akito.
1. The Begaining

-1**Troy with Sohma's**

**Chapter 1: The Beginning**

**Author's note: This is my second story. If you read my first, Thanks I guess.**

It was the palace of Akito Sohma. The place was busy with all kinds of things happening. They were celebrating the end of a long feud between the other kingdom.9I haven't named the Kingdoms) This kingdom was ruled by a queen named Arisa Uotani along side with her friend Saki Hanajima wasn't there at the time. But by Uotani was Tohru. This battle was useless without a point. So they made a treaty to end all fighting.

In a room quietly a clumsy man was undressing. It was none other than Kureno. After a couple of minutes the young beautiful Queen Uo came in the room.

"My clumsy, handsome King, I can take you to my palace and you can be happy with me and my kingdom." Uo said.

"I am sorry but I must stay here. I must stay with my chosen wife, Queen Akito." Kureno said.

"But what about those nights we spent together! Was that nothing to you!" Uo questioned.

"They were not nothing. But it was a mistake. Look at our age difference!" Kureno tried to explain.

"You're telling lies! You're just trying to run away from love!" Uo yelled. Their argument was disrupted at the door. Kureno opened it. At the door was Akito. She was almost angry.

She asked, "Is Queen Uotani disturbing you?" Kureno shook his head.

"No my loving beautiful wife." Queen Uo walked out the room with Akito.

Uo said, "I was just talking to him about politics. Is it you or him that rules here?"

Akito smiled, "It is most certainly me. Kureno is clumsy for the job."

Uo said, "I understand. I know a person almost as clumsy." As the night fell everything was silent.


	2. The last of one Kingdom

-1**Chapter 2: The last of one Kingdom**

As the night was silent there was yelling in one of the chambers.

Akito yelled, "What were you doing with her!"

Kureno replied, "Nothing. We simply don't know enough to do anything." Akito slapped Kureno across the face.

"You are lying through your teeth!" She said.

"But I am telling nothing but the truth." Kureno protested.

"Then what about those nights I didn't see you or her at the same time?" Akito asked.

"That is simple. We might have been in different rooms." Akito slapped Kureno again. But this time started to throw things.

"You are lying. If you wish to leave my side then go. I can always do better then you!" Then each of them went to separated chambers without a word. Kureno started to wash his face from the blood that was there. Then he started to take things from his wardrobe and pack .He quickly and quietly went to Queen Uo's room. He knocked very quietly. Uo appeared at the door in her nightgown.

"Come in. Come in." She said waving her hands. Uo noticed the cuts on his face.

She asked, "Why don't you defend yourself?"

Kureno said, "I can't. I am merely a man that can get his head chopped off."

Uo was outraged, "But you don't have to hurt her to defend yourself!" Kureno started to wince in front of Uo.

Uo shook her head, "I'm not going to hurt you. I can promise you this." Kureno looked at her and kissed her. They slowly slipped themselves in the Queen's bed. They had their way with each other without one person noticing this. Before sunset Kureno slipped in the boat that would lead Uo and Tohru back home. After they were far away from the shore line were Akito ruled Kureno showed his face. Tohru looked at him. Tohru was dumb founded. (As usual I suspect.)

"Why is King Kureno here?" She asked. Kureno got closer and closer to Uo until finally he had Uo's waist.

"No. For we are in love Tohru. Unlike you with Yuki and Kyo I have found my one true love" Uo announced.

"But he is already married. How can he get married to you? He can't have two wives." Tohru argued.

Uo said, "He will not have two wives. For in our kingdom the marriage is invalid." Tohru shook her head.

"It is not invalid. For we have signed the treaty." Then slowly but surly they gotten home with a great greeting.


	3. Hatori?

**Chapter 3: Hatori**

In a dark place lied a man. He has a broken heart. The one he loved died many years ago. But with that woman his heart died too. His only love and passion was war. He had fought many wars with other people. For you see his love was murdered. But he is only good in war for he blames those for her death. He kills without regrets and emotion. He feels no sympathy. Why should he?

"Hatori! A new war is coming. We need you." A young boy yelled.

"What is the reason of this war? Money, land, or power?" He asked.

"It is none of these. King Kureno was taken from Queen Akito. She wants him back." The boy said.

"Fine. I shall come. But only for my own reasons."

"What are these reasons?" The boy questioned.

"I am not going to tell you." Hatori said. He had vividly seen his love come across his eyes. He had started to prepare for a battle not knowing what was to come.


	4. Surprise

**Chapter Four: Surprise**

As they entered the palace they saw Hana.

"How are you Hana?" Uo asked.

"I am quiet fine but I am worried." Hana answered.

"Why?"

Hana cleared it up, "War will soon come if you don't get ride of Kureno. Akito will soon want him back." Uo had just noticed what Hana was wearing. It was the uniform for the church. (It was black for those who really want to know. Not a nun's outfit that would be scary)

Uo questioned, "When was this decided?"

Hana said, "While you were at war. No one here loves me and I do not truly love anyone."

Tohru said, "That is not true. I love you and Uo loves you."

Hana said, "Thanks but that is not what I mean. I mean physically and mentally together."

"But why in gods place?" Tohru asked.

"I don't have a choice but him." Hana said. Then added, "Plus I can still come up and stay here. I just need to go down everyday." She walked away. All guessed that she went towards the church.

Kureno said, "She is right there might be a war."

Uo said, "Then we must prepare for it."

Tohru replied, "We don't have that many military men and women."

Uo commented, "That is up to me and Hana to decide and the council."

Tohru added, "Yes and I am part of that council too."


	5. Going to War

**Chapter five: Going to war**

Hatori had gotten ready for the war. He got his usual group with him. Only but few of them know why he fights.

"Sir, we are proud to be by your side."

"Is that truly true?" Hatori asked.

"Yes" Answered the gruff men. When they got to the land his men captured the shores of the beach. He ordered them to take the gold that they wanted. That is where he got the first glance at Hana. But she had not stayed to fight. She didn't even have a weapon but stayed in the church and hid. Hatori didn't really care and fought the men that had come to get their land back. They got hit. Hatori did however encounter Tohru. They had started a fight.

Soon Hatori stopped and said, "The day is still new and to new to start killing women." Tohru ran without a word. That night he went back to his tent. He had gotten summoned by the Queen.

Akito asked, "Why are you fighting?" Who are you fighting with?"

Hatori answered, "I fight for no one and will not tell you why!"

Akito asked, "Who do you worship? Who is your King or Queen?"

Hatori said, "My Queen died long ago. I worship no one."

Akito asked, "Not even the Gods?"

Hatori bellowed, "They are jealous of us all. For we can die and they can't."

"What if they come to kill you for your words?" Akito asked.

"I guess I will die." Hatori answered.


	6. The Meeting

**Chapter six: The meeting**

AS Hatori was walking to his tent he saw that some men where trying to get a woman. The woman slapped the men. She started to run away but Hatori got in the way. Hatori pulled his sword out.

He asked, "Don't you have wives at home?"

One of the men said, "Yes but not here."

Hatori said, "You should stay true to her." He had saved the woman.

She said, "I didn't have to get saved."

Hatori answered, "That's not what it looked like."

She patted down her black dress, "I guess I owe you thanks then." Hatori then got her into his tent. He handed her a rag to wash her face. She cleaned her face.

He asked, "What is your name?"

She asked, "What is yours?"

Hatori said, "I asked first."

She said, "I don't tell my name to people I don't know."

Hatori gave up, "My name is Hatori."

She said, "My name is Hana." He knew she was royal. The question was what she was doing here.

Hana asked, "What do you want from me?"

Hatori said, "Nothing. If you want to leave you can." Hana just stayed where she was without a flinch.

Hatori asked, "Why stay with me?"

She answered, "Your nice down in your heart."

"You say I'm nice but you really don't know me." He said.

"But you action say everything."


	7. Running Away

**Chapter Seven: Running away**

Kureno was hiding under a huge cloak. He was near the gate but saw Yuki and Kyo trying to hold guard.

"What the hell are you doing?" Kyo asked.

"I'm going out for a walk." Kureno said.

Yuki pointed out, "No because Uo and Tohru are looking for you. You're running away aren't you?"

Kureno said, "Maybe. What's it to you?"

"Our country is under attack because of you. If you leave then what will Uo fight for? If Uo can't fight how will Tohru fight?" Yuki asked.

"I didn't even want Tohru to go to war." Kyo said. Then they started to fight. Kureno started to think. He went back to his room to talk to Uo.


	8. Back to War

**Chapter eight: Back to war**

Hatori kissed Hana on the lips.

"I'm sorry I must go to war." (LOL war instead of work)

Hana said, "No you can't. You will give to much death." Hatori was about to walk out of his tent but instead of going to war he told his men no war today. Then Hatori stayed all day.

Kureno, Tohru, and Uo were in a big meeting.

Uo asked, "Are we going to win?"

One of the men said, "Yes."

Uo said, "I will end this war with my own sword."

They were in the front of the fort. The army was ready to fight. But the only one that was going to fight was Akito and Uo. The battle ended with Yuki's death. Uo made a slip of the sword and Yuki blocked Akito's sword.


	9. Mourning

**Chapter Nine: Mourning**

While the people of the country mourned for Yuki, Akito was building a roster. (Funny LOL) The plan was to give it to them and win. While it was being built they made Hana go home. As the day worn on with it was getting complete. hen it was finally complete they were at the door.Uo looked at the rooster. She had felt a strong bad feel. But let it in. At the end of parting they went to bed thinking they won.Hatori knew that it was a trap and got in to protect Hana.The little people came out of the rooster (like having kids LOL) and started their war.Hana was trying to find Hatori and had to kill some men in doing so. They had taken her by the neck when Hatori got the men in the back.Uo saw Hatori with Hana thinking Hatori was going to killHana and shot an arrow. It got Hatori and Uo was getting another ready but Hana got in the way. She took the hit and died.Uo got her.Uo killed Hatori and evacuated from the palace with some people from the street and Tohru, Kyo, and Kureno.

**Story done. Not good I know. But oh, well.**


End file.
